In the field of communications technologies, a wireless mobile device has advantages such as portability. Especially for a mobile device such as a mobile phone, in pursuit of a more beautiful appearance, in addition to a compact size of the entire machine, more metal components are applied to design of the wireless mobile device.
However, in the wireless mobile device, introduction of the metal components improves beauty of wireless mobile device appearance, and meanwhile causes great impact on performance of an antenna in the wireless mobile device.
As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a mobile phone provided with an antenna in the prior art. The mobile phone shown in FIG. 1 includes a metal frame 01, a circuit board 02 located in the metal frame 01, and a slot 012 formed between the metal frame 01 and the circuit board 02. Design of a primary antenna, a diversity antenna, and a GPS antenna in the foregoing mobile phone is as follows: Resonance is generated by the slot 012 between the metal frame 01 and the circuit board 02, and then a resonance frequency of a slot antenna is controlled by disposing a grounding point 03 and a feeding point 04 at different positions in the slot 012.
In the prior art, the slot 012 controls the resonance frequency by controlling positions of the grounding point and the feeding point, but the generated resonance frequency is a main frequency and harmonic of the slot 12, which can generally be used only for designing an antenna of a single frequency band.